Ojos azules como el mar
by poeftme
Summary: Y Gray tuvo que verlo venir, porque Erza y Lucy juntas son terroríficas como el demonio más poderoso de cualquier viejo mito japonés.


**O** jos azules como el mar

 **[Gruvia]**

 **|Sin editar|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Juvia es hermosa, cuando la ve sentada junto al ventanal que da al parque, con una taza de porcelana antigua sostenida por sus delicadas y pálidas manos. La ha estado viendo desde que cruzó la puerta de madera vieja de la cafetería que atiende junto al tarugo de Natsu y los demás. Para su suerte no la vio acompañada nunca, salvo esa vez en la que el muy imbécil de Lyon quiso coquetearle, y gracias al cielo no tuvo que usar su fuerza y se retiró por cuenta propia, que sino lo despedían.

Erza y Lucy le dijeron que se le acercara, que no había que temerle, pero él se negó. Porque no es como si quisiese algo con ella, y aun si fuese así ella no le daría ni el saludo. Pero la amenaza de _"Si no vas iremos nosotras"_ (y el " _Tú sabes cómo es Erza"_ de Lucy, en voz baja) le llevaron a acatar la orden al instante. Su nombre ya lo sabía por cuenta de Gajeel, que decía ser su amigo (y es que no le creía, mira tú si ese descarriado va a ser amigo de la chica que parece una princesa), pero no es como si pudiese aparecer de repente y llamarla así, que seguro le llevan preso por acoso.

Se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa y le preguntó si iba a pedir algo más ( _el tono, el tono,_ se repetía) y ella le miró con unos ojos azules que lucían como el mismo mar, imponiéndose bravío para inquirirle con la mirada ( _¿Qué necesita?_ ), porque no llegó a oírlo. Y él no puede responderle porque se está ahogando en los azules que le miran fijo, y el nudo en la garganta le aflige, ¿qué es esto?

—El chico dijo que si necesitaba algo más, señorita .—Agradecía a Lucy, ¿qué sería de él sin una de sus mejores amigas?

Le hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa y se dirigió a la cocina, Erza mirándolo mitad reproche, mitad preocupación. Y no tardó Lucy en acompañarla.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Realmente ni él mismo lo sabe. Por eso les dice todo, tal cual, desde el sentimiento de ahogo hasta que la garganta se le anudó como las agujetas mal atadas de un niño de primaria.

—Estás enamorado —les oye aseverar, y no sabe de dónde ha salido Levy para sumárseles, pero oír eso no le sienta bien.

Y queda en silencio todo el tramo que le queda hasta irse a su departamento, con el frío de las calles abrazándolo y en el pecho un algo que no quiere saber qué es. La vida no parece quererlo, pues esa noche la sueña, y es tan blanca como la nieve, y su cabello celeste ( _¿O azul?_ ) como el cielo, y sus ojos profundos como el mar. No quiere enamorarse, porque ya lo ha hecho y ni siquiera pudo empezar algo, porque ella ya tenía a alguien más.

Pero Juvia no está de acuerdo con su decisión, se ve cada día más hermosa y más sublime, como si no fuese del mismo mundo, entonces cree que es mejor parar todo porque no quiere que vuelva a doler.

Un día, la cafetería medio vacía y de personal él y el tonto de Natsu (los demás ocupados en un concurso de cafeterías que se lleva a cabo en el norte de Fiore, y es que Erza es competitiva a morir y Lucy va por el dinero), en ese momento agradece el despiste del peli rosa porque puede esfumarse sin que se entere de eso; toma asiento en la misma mesa, la ve observar el parque que está más brillante que cualquier otro día, con el sol como el mejor y más grande reflector, y le habla.

—Juvia, ¿no?

Ella, desprevenida, con un gritito que le endulza por completo (que no piensa olvidar), y la mirada descolocada.

—Sí —asiente y dice. Le produce un retorcijón en la boca del estómago, y él asegura no haber comido mariposas nunca en su vida.

—Lamento haberle asustado —se disculpa, ella niega—, también lamento tener que ser repentino con esto —la observa fijo, y el sentimiento de ahogo está ahí de nuevo, llevándolo a lo más hondo, como una ola fiera—. Me gustas, Juvia.

Juvia le mira, parpadea y repite la secuencia. Algo no cuadra. Las mejillas de pronto con una tonalidad rojiza, así como la ropa que usa Natsu, en sus orbes un brillo casi cegador, y sus delgados brazos sin previo aviso envolviéndolo.

—¿Eh? —articula, a penas.

—Juvia también gusta de usted —confiesa. Y empieza a fallarle el organismo entero en lo que algo suave se frota contra su pecho.

Cuando recuerda los rostros de Erza y Lucy puede saberlo, es cosa de ellas; que, probablemente, hayan trazado un plan como bien podría hacer uno de los mejores detectives de Londres, y el plan lo tenía a él como la víctima, y quizá Juvia hubiese estado enamorada de él antes. A juzgar por los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Quiere enojarse, pero sabe que quizá la chica no sabía nada, justo como él, que además tampoco mostró indicios antes de gustar de él. Y que el beso se siente tan vívido, es como hundirte en el mar frío, como cuando te acostumbras al agua helada y dejarla te congela.

—¡Oye, Gray, déjate de besuqueos y ven acá, que por tu culpa perdí una apuesta!

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Notas de autor]**

 **H** ace un tiempo (muy largo, a decir verdad) no escribo sobre estos dos, por eso si les perdí el toque, disculpen. Mi amor hacia Juvia sigue intacto, igual que antes, por eso dije que tenía que escribir de nuevo, y acá estoy. Ojalá les guste, y gracias por leer.


End file.
